A Day in PCA
by benderboyboy
Summary: A group of foreign students visits PCA and new bonds are formed.
1. Morning

**Story takes place during season two, a few months after Lola came into the picture. Just think of it as an in between episodes. I may be a little off on some of the details cause I may have missed two or three episodes.**

An Entrance

A yellow bus cruised over the road as it passes by a sign reading, "Pacific Coast Academy 500meters"

"Can you believe this Von, we paid good money for this overseas trip and they're bringing us to some school, I mean, don't we have that back in Singapore?" said the girl with black pigtailed hair.

"Oh come on Kasey, this is an educational trip. We're just gonna see what's it like in the school of another country." Von replied, taking of his blue cap to show a small patch of hair slightly dangling to the side.

Passing the PCA sign, the bus drove up a slope to the top and park at the entrance.

"Alright students, lets get moving now, the drivers gotta go pick up his date." Mr. Lee shouted to the students trying to gather their belongings.

"No," said the driver, looking over at Mr. Lee. "I'm picking up my mom."

"Okay guys, the bus is gonna pick us up in the evening to take us back to hotel, after he picked up his mom." Mr. Lee instructed as the bus drove off. "In the mean time, you guys are free to wonder about but please gather back here by seven."

And upon finishing his sentence, the group dispersed in seconds, leaving only Kasey and Von.

"Wow! Wish I could get them to do that when getting to class." Said Mr. Lee as he picked up his belongings and walked away.

"So…what now?" Kasey asked.

"According to the map, there's supposed to be a sushi place somewhere here." Von said as he whipped out a map.

"Hey! Isn't that mine?"

"Um…no it isn't."

"You took it when I was asleep on the bus didn't you. It's your own fault for losing yours." Kasey said, folding her arms.

Looking around for a way of escape, "Hey look! A fountain." Von pointed in the direction of the water bursting from the ground and ran towards it.

"Von!" Kasey shouted as she chase after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oops

"Attention students, mind you that we have foreign students visiting us today so please be at your best behavior… which is still not very good." Dean Rivers said.

"Um…Dean Rivers…" the secretary said.

"I'm still on air aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"Okay students…um…carry on." And the broadcast system was turned off.

"Hey Zoe, want to have lunch over at Sushi Rox?"

"Sure Chase." Zoey answered as the bushy haired boy jogs up to her.

"So, where are Lola and Nicole?"

"They're back at the dorm. The have to study for a test tomorrow. What about Michael and Logan?"

"Michael got addicted to chips again so, he's asking Quinn for help…again. And um… Logon is on a date…again."

"You know Chase," Zoey said, "I'm surprised that you haven't gone on a date, except for that time with Lola which doesn't really counts."

"Well um… you see the reason is actually…um… I-I got nothing." Chase stammered.

"It's okay." Zoey giggled, "I don't expect you to answer."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bumps

"Dude, this may be the best sushi I've ever eaten." Von said as he gorged down on his sashimi rolls.

"That's the only sushi you've ever eaten Von. You've never eaten sushi in your life." Kasey said, eating her food with much more class than her friend.

"Hey Kazu, two plate of tuna and egg sushi please." Ordered the bushy haired boy and he took his order and sat down behind Von with a blond girl.

Von gulped down a mouth full of cola, "And how would you know I've never eaten sushi?"

"Maybe because I've known you since you were FIVE!"

"Oh right…great, now I feel all awkward."

"Really Von, sometimes I think you're just a plain idiot."

"You know, that's exactly what my dad said to me on the phone last night." Chase said, turning around.

"Chase! Don't interrupt others will you?" Zoey reprimanded.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Chase turned back to face Von and Kasey. "I don't think you're from around here. Are you guys those foreign students?"

"Yup!" Kasey replied. "My name's Kasey and this-this guy here is…"

Swallowing a mouthful of sushi, "Von! My name is Von."

"Well I'm Chase and this here is Zoey."

"Hiya!" Zoey greeted with a wave but looked a little shocked at how Von stuffed all the sushi in his mouth.

"Hey, would you guys mind taking us around this place? Took us half an hour to find this Sushi Rox and it would be great if we had a guide." Von asked half mindedly.

"Von! You can't just go around asking people to be our guide." Kasey scolded.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Chase said. "What bout' you Zoey?"

"Sure, I'm gamed."

"Than it's settled then, after lunch, we're going sight seeing." Von exclaimed happily.

Kasey said, eyeing Von, "You know Von, this is technically still a school."


	2. Afternoon

Oops Again

"Students, mind I remind you that throwing water balloons at our guest is not allowed. Further such activities will result in severe punishments. And would the drama club kindly take down those posters of the clowns." Dean Rivers's voice boomed over the broadcast system again. "You know, sometimes I think I should have just taken up that offer on being a salesperson."

"Um… Dean."

"I know." And a short beep sounded and the system was off again.

"Your school is nothing like ours back home." Von said as they headed for the girls dorm.

"Really, in what way?" Zoey asked.

"Well for starters, our principle isn't as-as um…weird, very strict and all." Kasey explained.

"Yeah, not to mention we have to wear uniforms every day and we can't even cut our hair the way we want it. It must be bowl cut and for the girls, the must tie up their hair." Von continued.

"Can you imagine everyone wearing and looked exactly the same?!" Von and Kasey pretended to shiver as she finished the sentence and the group laughed it off.

"Hey guys!" two girls shouted their way and jogged up.

"Hi Lola, Nicole." Chase and Zoey greeted back. "Aren't you two supposed to be studying?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah but they said the test got canceled so we decide to go watch a movie instead." Lola replied cheerily.

"You know," Von interrupted, eyeing Lola, "I can help you study if you-Ouch!" Von yelled as Kasey stomped on his feet.

"Don't make me slap you!" Kasey threatened.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Lola asked.

"Oh! This is Kasey," Chase said, pointing to the girl who was wringing Von's necked. "And the dude's Von."

"Be with you in a second babe!" Von choked, looking over to Lola as Kasey replied by kicking his shin.

"So…are you two dating?" Nicole asked and the two stopped, each looking at her with a stern look. "Nothing!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For Crying out Loud!

"Okay, can someone tell me how I got dragged into watching a chick flick?" Von complained as they headed for the cinema.

"Don't call it a chick flick, the girls resent that." Chase warned him.

"Really? Ow!"

"Really." Kasey said, elbowing Von in the ribs, giving him an evil grin.

"Alright, Chase and I will get the tickets and you guys can get the snacks." Zoey said as they reached the steps to the cinema.

"Alright." And the group headed off.

The billboard above the place showed a big ad for the movie "Days Gone By" which was exactly the same thing the group was watching.

"So do guys like watching this kind of romance movie?" Zoey asked. The line was long and mostly made up of girls…mostly.

"Oh um…sure, we guys are really sentimental."

"You're lying, I can tell."

"You can?"

"Of course," Zoey said smiling. "I knew you long enough."

"And I thought you were a mind reader." Came a voice from behind making them jump.

"Von! I thought you were getting the food and stuff." Chase said, turning round, shocked and look as though he was about to faint.

"How did you no my name was Von? You guys must really be mind readers. Hey Kasey, see if they know you're name." Von said, acting stupid.

"Hey!" Kasey shouted from the back, making the two jump again. "So…what's my name?"

Playing along, Zoey replied, "Um…Kasey."

"Wow! You guys are good." The two laughed and headed into the cinema. "See you inside."

Zoey stared back blankly. "Those two are…"

"Really weird." Chase finished for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Delayed

"That, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Nicole sobbed, blowing her nose into a napkin.

"So how did you find it Von?" Chase asked.

Von had a nearly asleep expression on his face and looked as though he was about to barf.

"It was really…" He looked over to Kasey who eyed him sternly. "it was really…interesting." He finished, worried of getting hit again.

"Hey guys!" A boy from afar shouted and ran over.

"What's up Davis?" Kasey asked the tall freckled boy, his hair seemed to had taken and awful amount of jell to spike up.

"Mr. Lee said the bus ran out of gas on the way here and it can only get here in the morning so he told us to find some place to spend the night. Hey Yen Ling!" he shouted and ran off to another classmate.

"Great, now what do we do?" Von asked Kasey.

"Beats me."

"If you want, you can spend the night in our dorm." Lola said. "If it's okay with Zoey that is."

"Sure, why not."

"Oh sweet!" Von exclaimed, moving to stand beside Lola. "Looks like we get to spent some time together huh."

Lola took a step back. "I don't think so."

"Yeah!" Kasey said, dragging Von away from Lola.

"So Chase, how bout' he sleeps in your dorm?" Nicole asked.

"Sure, I better warn you though, Michael can get quite loud at night." Chase said.


	3. Evening

Loud, REALLY Loud…

It was eleven at night, after getting introduced to Michael and Logan and chatting round watching TV and stuff, the boys had went to sleep. Well, all accept one. Von laid awake on to couch, unable to sleep either over the fact that he just accidentally drank a can of coffee, mistaking it for coke or that Michael was snoring, really, really loudly.

He then sat up, scratch his head and concluded that it was the snoring and felt like throwing something. He thought against it, grabs his jacket and cap and left the room and headed out for a walk. Chase seems to be out of his bed as well for he was well, not there.

Von headed towards the beach, the night breeze felt cooling and refreshing, at the same time, made him felt even less sleepy.

Three figures sat in the distance in the sand and Von headed off to join them.

"Hey guys, can't sleep?" Von asked as he took a seat beside Kasey.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Kasey replied.

"Yeah, Michael is really loud. The snoring that is."

"Didn't I warn you that would happen." Chase said.

Zoey said, turning to Chase. "Then what would you rather want him to do, sleep in our room?"

Von got excited. "I don't mind! Ow!"

"Pervert." Kasey said, pinching him in the arm.

"So, why couldn't you guys sleep?" Von asked.

"Coffee." The three replied at the same time.

"Wow! So it IS the coffee."

"Want to go for a swim?" Zoey said suddenly.

"Are you nuts!" Chase replied. "The water is freezing."

"So!" Kasey and Von said.

Zoey was already running to the sea, Kasey following behind her and they jumped into the water, shrieking from the cold. Chase followed after.

Chase added, "I don't see the point o-WOAH!" Von pushed him into an oncoming tide, Chase fell face flat into the water and the girls started laughing.

Von took of his shoes and jacket and jumped in, creating a splash. "Okay, now this, is cold."

The girls gave each other a sinister look and started splashing water at the boys.

"Hey!" The guys shielded with their hands. "Okay, you ask for it."

Chase and Von returned the splashes, making the girl shriek and laugh.

The Warmth of a Jacket

The three lay on their backs on the sandy beach, soaking in the ray of the moon.

"Hey Von." Kasey asked.

"Yeah?"

"So why can't you sleep?"

"I already told you didn't I. It's the coffee." Von replied, turning to face her.

"You know," Zoey said, sitting up. "I'm going to head back to the dorm now, let's go Chase."

"Huh? But why?"

Zoey gave him a look and shifted her head over to Von and Kasey, Chase replying with a soft "Oh!" and with that, they left.

The two sat up, looked over towards the moon in the distance.

"I know you long enough to know that you're lying Von." Kasey said sternly. "Is it because of that Lola girl?"

"No…it's because of…well, you." Von replied embarrassingly.

"Me!"

"Yeah, I mean, you kicked me pretty hard today you know…"

Kasey remained silent for a while before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, haha, it's just-it's just AH CHOO!" Kasey sneezed before she could finish her sentence.

"You caught a cold?" Von asked, taking off his jacket and putting them on her. "Here."

"Thanks." Kasey replied. "His jacket feels warm." She thought, looking over at Von who had closed his eyes and leaned back to enjoy the breeze.

Awkward Smile

Chase and Zoey stopped by the fountain, looking at the water which was still as the fountain has been turned off.

"Von and Kasey seems pretty close don't you think so?" Chase asked.

"Did you only notice that now?"

"Noticed what?"

Zoey looked over to him. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Chase asked persistently.

"Boys sure are slow. Kasey likes Von. Can't you tell?"

"No! And you can?" Chase laughed stupidly.

"Of cause, we girls are good with stuff like that."

"Really…" Chase looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Zoey turned and stared directly into his face.

She stared so close to him that he could the tiny veins in her eyes, the smoothness of her skin.

"Um…" Chase turned round and Zoey move backed a little. "nothing, I'm fine."

Chase was thankful it was night time for Zoey couldn't see his face turned cherry red. He turned round and gave her a really awkward smile. "Let's go back now shall we?"

Goodbyes

"So…will you guys be coming back again?" Logan asked as Davis packed his stuff back on the bus.

"Sure," Von replied. "We'll go somewhere fun next time, maybe Wisneyland."

"It's Disneyland Von." Kasey corrected.

"Really, Mr. Lee always says Wisneyland."

"Mr. Lee just likes to call it Wisneyland because he's been watching too much day time TV."

Mr. Lee came over, "Alright Von, Kasey, say your goodbyes, we'll be heading off soon."

"Here," Michael said, handing over a piece of paper. "our E-mails and numbers and junk."

"And here's ours." Lola said, handing over a similar piece.

"Cool!" Von exclaimed, and then he eyed Lola saying, "I'll call you every night baby."

"And I'll hang up every time." Lola replied coldly.

"Where are Zoey and Chase?" Kasey asked as Mr. Lee called for them to board the bus.

"Don't know?" Nicole answered.

"Come on Von, Kasey!" Mr. Lee yelled.

"Well," Von said, looking disappointed. "give them our best will you." And they got onto the bus. The doors closed, the bus accelerated and they two were waving their final goodbye before Chase and Zoey came running down the stairs and started chasing the bus while waving two shirts in their hands.

Von and Kasey slide opened their windows and grabbed the shirts. "SOMETHING FOR YOU TO REMEMBER US BY!" Chase and Zoey shouted as the bus turned a corner and headed out the school.

Von and Kasey smiled as they took a look at their shirt. Two purple PCA shirts lay in their hands. A card was tied to one of them. It read: Von and Kasey, part of our family.


End file.
